Currently, to effectively use radio frequencies, a spectrum planning method—spectrum management (spectrum management) is established. In the spectrum management, spectrums are divided into two types: licensed spectrums (licensed spectrum) and unlicensed spectrums (unlicensed spectrum). A licensed spectrum refers to a spectrum that is authorized to a mobile operator or a mobile technology to use, and the mobile technology includes a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) technology or an LTE (Long Term Evolution) technology. An unlicensed spectrum refers to a spectrum allocated to an unauthorized user to use, and in such an unlicensed spectrum, different wireless devices can share a spectrum resource. For example, in China, unlicensed spectrums include a spectrum of 2.4 to 2.4835 GHz, a spectrum of 5.725 to 5.850 GHz, and the like. Currently, mobile operators provide communications services for users by using licensed spectrums. However, as requirements of users on mobile broadband increase, the mobile operators cannot satisfy communications requirements of users by merely depending on licensed spectrum resources.
With reference to a current situation, as described above, that the licensed spectrums cannot satisfy requirements of users on communications services, the mobile operators utilize unlicensed spectrums to provide communications services for the users. For example, an operator deploys a 3GPP (the 3rd generation partnership project) network, such as an LTE network, in an unlicensed spectrum, so as to perform cooperative communication with an LTE network of the operator in an existing licensed spectrum. In the licensed spectrum, as a location of UE moves, a base station needs to delete a serving cell scell with unfavorable signal quality and add a scell with favorable signal quality for the UE, so as to enable the scell to provide a communications service for the UE.
During addition or deletion of an scell, the UE needs to correctly obtain information about to-be-measured cells, such as reference signals of the to-be-measured cells, in time, determine reference signal quality of the to-be-measured cells according to the information about the to-be-measured cells, and report the reference signal quality of the to-be-measured cells to the base station, so that the base station can delete a serving cell with unfavorable reference signal quality and add a serving cell with favorable reference signal quality for the UE. However, with regard to a Uscell, the base station cannot continuously provide Uscell information for the UE, so that the UE cannot obtain the Uscell information in time or can only obtain rough Uscell information, and further cannot determine reference signal quality of the Uscell. Consequently, the base station cannot complete addition and deletion of the Uscell. Therefore, the Uscell cannot provide a communications service for the UE and further cannot alleviate a current situation that current mobile operators do not satisfy requirements of users on communications services.